Conventionally, as a synchronous motor incorporated in, and functioning as a part of, a motor-integrated hydraulic pump which is mounted on a motor vehicle or the like, there has been known a synchronous motor which is provided adjacent to a pump in a casing (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-287240). As described in the patent document 1, the motor is constituted as a three-phase brushless motor, and has: a stator having coils respectively wound, via an insulator, around a plurality of teeth formed in a core; and a rotor provided with a magnet.